


Une invasion surprise

by NonoRider



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Accident, Bugster, F/M, Invasion, Maladie, Mort - Freeform, Nouvelle race, Pas mal d'OC qui apparaitront, amour, survie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonoRider/pseuds/NonoRider
Summary: Adrienne, une lycéenne de 17 ans est une grande fan de Kamen rider! Surtout de Ex-Aid! Elle rêverait de les rencontrer un jour! Même si elle sait que c'est impossible!Eh bien, elle va pouvoir le faire! Mais après de mauvaises circonstances... Et surtout après une grosse transformation... qui va changer sa vie pour toujours!





	Une invasion surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Ils viennent de la série Kamen rider Ex-Aid, qui appartient à la Toei! Sauf Adrienne, Maria et ses parents et d'autres OC qui vont apparaitre petit à petit!

Chapitre 1 : 

Des nouveaux venus !

 

Voyez toutes les séries, tous les animés que nous regardons, nous font tous rêver ! Nous imaginons par exemple la vie que l'ont auraient dedans ! Nous aimerions qu'ils existent dans la vraie vie ! Ou qu'il existent dans un autre monde ! Eh bien, dans cette histoire, nous allons suivre les membres du CR et de l’hôpital de Seito qui ont changés de monde ! Pour aller dans le notre ! Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir changer de monde... Vous allez voir ça ! Allez c'est parti !

Pour voir tous ça, nous allons suivre une jeune fille, Adrienne Haubard ! C'est une lycéenne de 17 ans ! Elle habite dans l'Ouest de la France ! Elle et sa sœur jumelle Maria sont des fans inconditionnel de Ex-Aid et des autres Kamen rider en général ! Elles n'ont jamais manqué un seul épisode de Ex-Aid ! Maintenant c'est au tour de Build d’apparaître mais bon nous ne le verrons pas ! Désolé ! Elle et sa sœur vont vivre une grande aventure avec eux !   
Tout à commencer, un jour normal d'école, Maria commencé beaucoup plus tard que sa sœur. Adrienne elle commencé à 8h. Comme elles habitent loin de leur lycée, elles sont obligés de prendre le car pour pouvoir y aller. Leur lycée est situé dans une ville éloigné du village. Adrienne est plutôt une dormeuse comme une bonne partie des lycéens je pense ! Comme elle doit se réveiller tôt, le réveil est difficile ! A 6H ! Ah ! Dur ! Dur, la vie de terminale ! Alors pour qu'elle puisse se lever, réveil à fond avec la musique de l'opening d'Ex-Aid ! Ca la réveille et la motive automatiquement ! C'est Maria qui a eu l’idée !:)

« SOUTOU ! EXCITE ! EXCITE! TAKANARU ! » la chanson retentit de son portable

Adrienne : (se réveille) (très motivé) Ole ! Faut se lever !!! » (se lève)

Après le réveil, c'est plutôt rapide, déjeuner ! Brossage des dents ! Douche ! Elle s'habille ! Elle fait son sac ! Ranger un peu la chambre ! Puis, direction l'arrêt de car !   
Il y a beaucoup de mondes de son village qui vont au même qu'elle. En même temps, c'est un des lycées les plus proches! Mais bon, elle n'a jamais parlé avec eux. Elle ne connaît personne de son village, elle a plusieurs fois essayer de parler avec eux... Mais ce n'est pas fameux... Adrienne est une fille timide après tout... Ce qui n'est pas pratique pour se faire des amis... Elle est donc devenu un peu solitaire... Malgré cela, elle a comme même quelques amis ! Je peux vous dire qu'ils sont inséparables !  
Elle du 10 minutes avant de pouvoir l'avoir. A chaque fois qu'elle prend le car, elle s'assoit toujours à la même place. Au fur et à mesure, qu'elle montait, elle pris cet habitude. Le trajet entre son village et son lycée dure environ 1H30. Oui, c'est assez long...   
Le trajet commença normalement. La route était très calme, aucune circulation ! C’était le long fleuve tranquille !

Mais... Malheureusement... Ça n'a pas duré...   
En quelques instants, la situation changea... Complètement...  
A environ une heure de route, tous le monde (y compris le conducteur) commencèrent à se sentir mal, à avoir des douleurs très fortes ! Leur corps devenait des pixels petit à petit. Personne ne compris ce qui se passait sauf Adrienne... qui elle savait exactement ce qui leur arrivaient...

Adrienne: «  L-Le b-bugster virus ! N-Non, c-c'est i-impossible !! »

Le conducteur étant également infecté, il ne pouvait plus conduire. Le car roulait dans tout les sens jusqu'à heurter un camion... Le conducteur voulait empêcher l'impact en freinant mais ça n'a pas marché... Adrienne fut projeté en dehors du bus par la fenêtre quelques secondes avant l'impact.... Elle atterrit par terre un peu loin des voitures mais gravement blesser. Elle avait des coupures un peu partout, des morceaux de verre planté dans son corps, des bleus et elle saignait de partout. Le bugster virus en elle commencé à être plus grave. Sa vue commençait à se troubler peu à peu, elle savait que pour elle, c’était la fin. Mais elle vit quelque chose ou quelqu'un à coté d'elle...

Adrienne : (d'une voix presque inaudible) J-Je m-meurs ici, p-pou-urqu-u... » (meurt)  
???: Le chaos commence. (sourire maléfique)

Le lendemain...

Adrienne :Mh... »

Adrienne se réveillé durement, elle avait toujours la vue un peu flou. Elle était allongée dans un lit et elle avait un masque à oxygène. Ses parents et sa sœur étaient là près d'elle, en pleurs.

Mère : (pleure de joie) C-C'est un miracle ! Mon dieu, c'est un miracle   
Père : M-Ma petite chérie ! Tu vas bien ! C'est merveilleux !!  
Maria : (lui donne une petite frappe) T-Tu nous as fait peur !! Baka !!  

Adrienne ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passer. Pour elle, elle était morte lors de l'accident ! Mais là, elle se rend bien compte qu'elle est encore vivante, avec aucune blessure et sans le bugster virus ! Pour ne pas affoler plus sa famille, elle leur souri et leur dit :

Adrienne : (à retirer son masque à oxygène) Pardon de vous avoir inquiéter !

Elle voulait se lever mais sa mère lui dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste allongée. C'est alors qu'un docteur et une infirmière apparurent alors rapidement ! Je peux vous dire que Adrienne et Maria étaient choqués en les voyant arrivés !

Docteur : Oh Adrienne-chan tu es réveillée ! » dit-il en souriant  
Adrienne et Maria : (choqués)  
Adrienne : « Je rêve ou c'est... » O-Oui. Mais depuis combien de temps ai-je dormis ??   
Infirmière : Tu as dormi pendant une journée ! Tu as été soigné de tes blessures !  
Père : Vous avez vraiment été rapide pour la soigner ! Vous êtes vraiment compétent !  
Docteur et Infirmière : Merci beaucoup. (s'incline)  
Infirmière : Monsieur, madame venez avec moi. Ca serait pour remplir des papiers et discuter de l'état de votre fille.  
Mère : Oui bien sur !  
Père : Maria, tu restes bien ici avec ta sœur , d'accord ?  
Maria : Oui !

L'infirmière partit alors avec leurs parents. Quant au docteur, il était toujours dans la chambre. Il semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose.

Maria : Vous êtes bien...  
Maria et Adrienne : Emu-sensei ????  
Emu : Exact ! Mais Adrienne-chan comment le sais-tu ??  
Adrienne : Je vous expliquerais ça plus tard ! Est ce que l’hôpital où nous sommes, c'est l’hôpital de Seito ???  
Emu : Bien sur que oui ! Bref ! Adrienne-chan je dois toute suite t'emmener toute suite pour un examen c'est urgent ! (me prend par l'épaule)  
Adrienne : (se défait de son emprise) Pas besoin de m'emmener au CR ! Je sais déjà que j'ai le bugster virus !!  
Maria et Emu : (choqués)  
Maria : (tombe à genou) N-Non c'est pas possible... N-Non...  
Emu : Comment connais tu tout ça ??? Pourtant, tu n'es pas du même monde que nous !  
Adrienne : Je connais beaucoup de choses ! Ma sœur c'est pareil ! (se lève) Mais bon j'ai envie de savoir, comment je suis toujours en vie ! Et je sais très bien, que la réponse je ne peux l'avoir qu'avec vous! Alors je vous suis !  
Maria : Je viens aussi !!! (se lève) (se met à coté de moi)  
Emu : (sourit) Très bien ! Suivez moi ! (part)  
Adrienne et Maria : (suivent Emu)

Elles regardaient l’hôpital dans le moindre recoin ! Pour elles, c’étaient exactement comme dans la série ! Elles étaient toutes les deux très motivés de voir le CR mais d'un coté. Elle avait aussi peur surtout Adrienne. A vrai dire, Adrienne avait comme un pressentiment mais pour elle ça semblait trop fou pour que ça se produise et pourtant...  
Quant à Emu, il se demandait vraiment comment elles pouvaient savoir pour le CR, pour le bugster virus ! Seuls les habitants de son monde connaisse la plupart de ces informations ! Mais là, comme ils sont dans un autre monde, personne ne devrait le savoir ! Ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop, vu qu'elles vont le leur dire !

Eux : (rentrent dans le CR)  
Adrienne et Maria : Trop coolllll ! (toute contente)  
Maria : On est dans le vrai CR ! C'est trop méga génial ! (prend des photos)  
Emu : Il n'y pas de quoi s'extasier vous savez... Bref, montons ! (monte l'escalier)  
Adrienne : (chuchote) (respire un bon coup) Bon soyons sérieuse d'accord ? Sinon, ils vont vraiment croire qu'on est bizarre ! Ok ?  
Maria : (respire) Oui, t'inquiètes pas sœurette ! Fais moi confiance ! (monte)  
Adrienne : (monte aussi)

Quand elles arrivèrent en haut, elle étaient encore super contente maissss ! Leur joie fut de courte durée quand elles virent que les membres du CR étaient tous là ! Sans exception ! Y compris Nico et Taiga ! Sauf Poppy vu qu'elle était occupée avec leurs parents !

Adrienne : (ravale sa salive) (chuchote) Je crois qu'il se passe vraiment quelque chose de grave...  
Maria : (ravale aussi sa salive) (chuchote) Oui, on dirait bien !  
Taiga : Laquelle de vous deux est Adrienne ?  
Adrienne : (s'avance) (lève un peu la main) C-C'est moi !  
Emu : V-Vous êtes sur qu'on devrait lui dire ? Elle pourrait s'affoler ! Maria-chan aussi !  
Hiro : Il vaut mieux lui dire avant qu'elle ne le découvre par elle même !  
Adrienne : Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ???  
Kuroto : (me tourne autour) Eh bien ma chère. (sourire maléfique) Tu es devenu un bugster !!  
Adrienne et Maria : !!!

FIN CHAPITRE 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez bien aimer!   
> N'hésitez pas à commenter pour donner votre avis!  
> Allez à la prochaine!


End file.
